It is known in the art relating to four stroke cycle engines, such as for automobiles, to purge evaporative emissions from a fuel source by feeding them into the engine intake manifold to be burned in the cylinders. However in a two stroke cycle engine scavenging losses causing a carryover of scavenging air to the exhaust before burning could increase the fuel vapor in the exhaust and increase tailpipe emissions.